Rain Rain Stay Today I Need You Here To Wash My Fear Away
by XRubbySlippersX
Summary: Santana is about to live one of the most amazing and saddest days of her life. How will her events play out?


**Rain Rain Stay Today I Need You Here To Wash My Fear Away**

* * *

**A/N: I dedicate this to my love but as always I thank a girl who has become one of my closest friends... Supergymstar xxx**

_Today, its today_. Santana thought to herself whilst stepping out of the shower and wiping herself dry.

The latina wrapped the large towel around her body and walked over to the mirror.

She looked into it and stood there for a good three minutes. She used all the energy she had to lift her hand and wipe under her eyes the black mascara that had smudged from the hot steam in the shower.

"San?" Brittany called from outside the locked bathroom door.

"Yeah Babe?" Santana said sort of deflated.

"Open the door" Brittany replied

Santana hung her head down low and adjusted her towel. She took a few steps towards the door and leaned her forehead onto the cold wood.

_This was it, once this door was opened today could either be the best or worst day of your life Santana, Just don't fuck it up. _

After Santana had this thought she placed her fingers around the door handle and the other unlocked it. Gently and slowly the latina turned the knob.

There was Brittany her Beautiful girlfriend standing in front of her as the sun light bounced off her golden locks.

She was simply breathtaking. After seeing Brittany flash a smile full of joy at her she knew exactly what she needed to do today.

"San, are you okay?" Brittany asked walking forward and placing her arms around Santana's waist.

"I am now baby" Santana replied tucking a strand of Brittany golden blonde hair behind her ear.

Brittany giggled at this notion.

"Big day huh?" The creamy skinned girl said looking into Santana's eyes.

"You have no idea" Santana kissed Brittany on the nose.

"Sweetie I know today is going to be really hard for you, but if you want to talk about it im here okay".

"Thanks Britt, I know"

With that said the two girls embraced into a tight hug. Santana let a tear slip down the side of her face.

* * *

"San? You missed the turn we are meant to go down that street" Brittany pointed out the car window looking confused.

"Baby, do you trust me?" Santana placed her hand on her girlfriends leg.

"Of course" Brittany simply replied.

"I love you, you know that right?" Santana let another tear slip down the side of her face wiping it quickly.

"Santana, whats going on?" Brittany never uses her full name now confused.

"Britt, you said you trusted me" The latina tapped the creamy skin.

"I do, but Santana you need to turn back now. We are one of the last ones to arrive at the church you know that". Brittany was now turned completely towards Santana in her seat.

"Yeah I know but there is something I want to do first"

"San, baby. I'm not letting you miss your Mothers funeral. Please turn around. Whatever it is, it can wait!" Brittany was starting to plead with Santana.

"Brittany calm the fuck down, I'm not going to miss her funeral, plus she asked me to go here and with you... today" Santana pulled up to a large field filled with Roses. They both climbed out of there SUV and walked around to the front of the car.

Santana took some large breath's hoping that would calm her nerves but it didn't work. She looked up at Brittany who was now quiet, Santana extended her hand and Brittany took it delicately with a smile.

Both hand in hand they walked through the rows of roses.

"These roses are beautiful" Brittany said bouncing up and down.

"I know, they are you favourite" Santana spoke with a smirk dancing across her plump lips.

"uh huh" Brittany replied.

The girls arrived at a big oak tree, It looked to be over a hundred years old.

Santana took hold of Brittany's other hand and pulled her close walking backwards and Brittany walking towards her. They stopped at the trunk of the large tree, standing in silent for a few minutes.

"My mother loved this place" Santana started. Brittany turned her head and letting go of her girlfriends hands to examine the tree still listening tentatively.

"She felt so peaceful here. One time she told me that when she was in pain she used to come out here and lie under this tree. Apparently it used to take the all pain away...like magic" Santana had hot fluid streaming down her face but still she found the strength to continue.

"People survive wars, people survive disasters, people survive pain, people survive sadness, people even survive people, so why did she not survive this?" Santana asked herself sitting down on the ground to lie under the tree like her mother.

"Brittany, around this time last year my Mami and I came out here and we planted all of these roses..for you" Santana lied still not looking for Brittany she just said everything to the leaves above her swaying in the light breeze.

Brittany stopped feeling the tree when she came around the front and found something carved into it. It read:

B.S.P

S.D.L

LOVE

Brittany smiled to herself, her fingers tracing over the carvings and tears started welling up in her eyes aswell.

She layed down next to Santana, both crying now. There hands found their way back into eachothers.

"Britt, I love you with all my Heart. I wanted this day to be so special. My mom and I planned this day for a year now, I didn't know that it would be the same the as her funeral, but she left me a note and said to still do it. She knows how much I want this...how much I want you".

Santana turned on her side to face her love. Her fingers wiped away Brittany's tears. She pulled out a small blue velvet box.

"Brittany.. Today im not asking you to only marry me. I'm asking for you to be my bestfriend forever, your everything and so much more to me. Life is short I don't want to spend another day without knowing that you are mine forever".

Santana opened up the box showcasing an amazing diamond ring. Brittany immediately noticed it to be her Mothers engagement ring and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yes" Brittany choked out.

"Britt, I didn't get to even fin-" Brittany crashed her lips on Santana's with such force and passion.

"Yes a million times yes".

It began to rain, Santana pulled Brittany to her feet. She took her left hand and placed the diamond on her long finger.

Santana took Brittany in her arms and lifted her feet off the ground, spinning around in circles.

" I love you baby" Santana whispered putting her forehead against her Fiance.

"I love you too".

Suddenly the rain falling down on them was washing away all of Santana's fears away.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, this can go either way guys. It can be the start of something or just a one-shot. Let me know what I should do. Thank-you for reading xxx**


End file.
